


EJ and Sami (EJami): Animal

by Angelic666



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic666/pseuds/Angelic666
Summary: Not an EJami fan? No problem, just don't watch.I do NOT own Days of Our Lives, the characters or the audio used. No copyright infringement intended.Audio: Animal by Chase Holfelder.





	EJ and Sami (EJami): Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Not an EJami fan? No problem, just don't watch.
> 
> I do NOT own Days of Our Lives, the characters or the audio used. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Audio: Animal by Chase Holfelder.


End file.
